


A Hundred Tiny Daydreams About You

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Exoluxion konserinden sonra Luhan’ın söz verdiği gibi yeniden buluşuyorlar.





	A Hundred Tiny Daydreams About You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hundred Tiny Daydreams About You ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/451010) by xfragments. 



 

_‘Konserden sonra Park Hyatt otelinde buluş benimle.’_

 

Sahneye çıkmadan dakikalar önce mesaj ulaşmıştı ve Sehun çoktan Joonmyun’un bir araya toplanmaları için bağırmasını duyabiliyordu, ses teknisyeni son kez bellerine bağlı mikrofonları kontrol etti.

 

_‘Seni görmek için sabırsızlanıyorum.’_

 

Sehun dairenin içine girerek elini merkezde toplanan ellerin üzerine uzattı. Bu onların yakın gelecekteki dönüşleri(comeback) için ilk büyük konserleriydi, bundan sonra sahnede artık on kişi olarak duracakları kesin olan ilk seferdi. Can sıkıcı ve korkutucuydu ama aynı zamanda neşelendirici ve tatmin ediciydi, Joonmyun ‘Exo saranghaja!’ diye bağırırken on çift el havaya savruldu.

 

_‘İyi şanslar, onlara neye sahip olduğunu göster.’_

 

Luhan’ın mesajı görülmemişti, görevliler onlar hızla soyunma odasına ve sahne arkasına sürüklüyorlardı. Dışarıdaki fanların kulakları sağır eden sesleriyle küçük asansör platformda yerini aldı.

On. Dokuz. Sekiz. Yedi. Altı.

Hala sinirleri geriliyordu ve her zaman da öyle olacaktı. Neredeyse üç yıl olacaktı, yüz günlük performanslar ama Sehun sahneye çıkmadan önceki o anda damarlarını karıncalandıran sinir hücrelerini asla sakinleştirebileceğini sanmıyordu.

Beş. Dört. Üç. İki. Bir.

Luhan yanında değildi. Kendi elinin üzerinde sıcaklık yoktu, parmakları nazikçe kenetlenmemişti ve Korece ve Çince karışık olarak rahatlatıcı sözler fısıldayan kulağının dibinde yumuşak dudaklar yoktu. Ama sorun değildi çünkü Sehun gözlerini kapattığında tüm görebildiği Luhan’ın baş döndüren gülümsemesi, kadife sesiyle harika olacağını söylemesiydi.

Sıfır.

Sehun derin bir nefes aldı ve platform yukarıya, ana sahneye doğru yükselmeye başladı, sahnenin kenarlarından fırlayan kıvılcımlar eşlik ediyordu. Gözlerini açtı ve tek görebildiği karanlığı aydınlatan parlayan gümüşi ışık huzmesiydi. Gerçek bir galaksiydi ve Sehun uzayda gibi hissediyordu. Fanlar otomatikman çığlık atmaya başladığında kalp atışları hızlanmıştı ve Sehun göğsündeki garip gururu hissedebiliyordu.

Bunu yapabilirdi. Fanlar için, üyeler için, Yifan için, kendisi için.

Luhan için.

****************************

‘Az önce bitti, bir saat içinde görüşürüz.’

Sehun sahneden sersemlemiş halde indi, fanların tezahüratları ve nabızları yüzünden kafası uçmuştu. Şov müthişti ve onlara gösterilen fanların sevgisinin çokluğu altında inanılmaz derecede eziliyordu. Ve bir süredir ilk kez Sehun her şeyin iyi olacağına gerçekten inanıyordu.

Makyajını çıkarttı ve bir şişe soğuk suyu mideye indirdikten sonra gündelik kıyafetlerini giydi. Başı hala adrenalinden dolayı dönüyordu ve bayılacak gibi hissediyordu.

“Hyung, ben gidiyorum.” Sehun ortaya söyledi.

Dokuz baş ona dönerek anlayışlı bir şekilde onayladılar, gözleri samimiyetle doluydu. Nereye gittiğini sormuyorlardı, hepsi aslında biliyordu. Sehun’un Luhan’la ilişkisi yurtta sık sık konuşulan bir konu değildi, sadece havada asılı kalan bir muhabbetti. Büyük olan valizini toplayı ayrıldığında, Sehun’un bu ayrılıktan en çok etkileneceğinden üyelerin hepsi endişeliydi. Sehun’un bir ay önce ağzından yanlışlıkla bir süredir gizlice Luhan’la buluştuğunu söylemesi bir rahatlamaydı.

Baekhyun zıpladı, ceketinin yakasını düzeltti ve saçlarını karıştırdı. Onun adına mutluydu. Hepsi onun adına mutluydu.

“Onu özlediğimi söyle ona.” Yixing bileğini yakaladı ve Sehun karşılıkta elini okşadı.

“Ona dikkat et, tamam mı? Ona iyi dileklerimizi ilet.” Joonmyun hızla söyledi sonra Sehun arka girişten çıkmıştı.

_‘Tamam, oda 308.’_

Kapıyı açtığında Luhan Sehun’u otel odasına çekerek hemen dudaklarına gömüldü, dişleriyle Sehun’un alt dudağını çekiştiriyordu. Havada onları içine çeken inkar edilemez bir umutsuzluk vardı.

“Geldin.” Diye fısıldadı ve sonra parmaklarını Sehun’un siyah saçlarına daldırdı, saç spreyleri yüzünden hala sertti ve onu hızla yatağa iterek öpücüğü derinleştirdi.

“Tabiki geldim.” Sehun Luhan’ı kendine iyice çekerek cevapladı, büyük olanın bacaklarını iki yanına koyarak kalçalarını yerleştirmesine izin verdi. “Başka nereye gidebilirim?”

“Bilmem.” Luhan omuz silkti ve gözlerinde endişeli bakış vardı, korku ve huzursuzluk tutkuyla karışmıştı, kelimeleri dilinin ucunda asılıydı ama hiçbir şey söylenmedi. Altındaki çocuğa baktı ve Luhan yüzündeki karanlık çizgilere rağmen Sehun’un ne kadar göz alıcı olduğunu neredeyse unutacaktı. Bir ay olmuştu ama nasılsa Sehun daha yaşlı, daha olgun, nefes kesici bir şekilde daha muhteşem görünüyordu.

“Her zaman yanında olacağım.” Sanki Luhan’ın ne düşündüğünü tam olarak biliyormuş gib Sehun söyledi ve tüm yersiz endişelerini öperek uzaklaştırmak için eğildi.

Luhan yüzünü Sehun’un tişörtünün içine sokarak sıcaklık ve rahatlama arıyordu, parmak uçları düz kaslarının üzerinde geziniyordu. Sehun’u kıyafetini kaldırdı ve Sehun’un bedeninin genişliğini dudaklarıyla keşfetmeye çıkmıştı, çok ince ve güçlüydü. Her çizgiyi, her kıvrımı ve kemiklerinin tenindeki her bir çıkıntısını yeniden tanıyordu. Luhan Sehun’a yumuşak ve uysal olarak, beyaz çarşafların üzerinde sahip olalı çok uzun zaman geçmiş gibi hissettiriyordu ve Luhan bunu çok özlemişti.

Sehun’un ayrılmayı sevmesinden sonra bile yanında olmasına memnundu, bencil ayrılık kararı için Sehun’un ondan nefret etmemesine çok minnettardı. Luhan, Sehun hayatında olmasaydı ve Sehun’un benim diye çağıramasaydı eğer neler olurdu bilmiyordu. 

Sehun oturup tişörtünü çıkararak onları bu süreçte ilerlettiğinde Luhan düşüncelerinden sıyrılmıştı. Sehun pantolonuna uzanarak fermuarı indirip pantolonunu çıkardığında bir nabız atımlık zevk Luhan’ın omurgasında hareketlendi. Parmaklarını Luhan’ın uzunluğuna dolayarak onu yumuşak ama işkence gibi gelen bir hareketle okşadı.

Köşedeki çekmecenin üzerinde küçük bir lube şişesi duruyordu ve Sehun onu alarak kapağını açtı, parmaklarını sıvıyla kaplamıştı. Bir parmağını Luhan’a bastırarak diğerini delirteceğinden emin bir şekilde içinde kıvırdı. Sehun içine iki parmak daha ekleyene kadar çoktan Luhan’ı inleyen bir yığın haline başarıyla getirmişti.

“Lütfen,” Luhan nefesini tuttu.

“Lütfen ne?” Sehun onunla alay etti, dilini Luhan’ınkinin etrafında döndürüyordu. Yatakta her zaman Luhan’la alay etmeyi seviyordu ve bu gecenin bir istisnası yoktu, parmaklarını hafifçe sağa oynattığında Luhan’ı acınacak şekilde sızlandıran sinirlere vurdu.

“Seni çok fazla istiyorum.” Luhan sızlandı. “Saha ihtiyacım var.”

Kendi pantolonunu çıkarıp penisini cömert bir miktarda kayganlaştırıcıyla kapladıktan sonra tek bir vuruşla Luhan’ın içine girdiğinde Sehun’un nefesi boğazında takılı kalmıştı. Sehun’un kulağına inleyerek derinlerinin doldurulması hissiyle Luhan’ın sırtı yatakta yükselmişti.

Sehun’un hızı işkence çektiriyordu, Luhan’ın içinde yavaş bir şekilde gidip gelirken onun her bir hareketi hissetmesini istiyordu. Güzel ve sertti ama yeterince sessiz değildi, Luhan Sehun’un sırtında sabırsızca kırmızı çizgiler oluştururken daha fazlası için deliriyordu. Sehun anlayarak geri çekildi ve neredeyse tamamen içine gömüldü, kendi gücüyle Luhan’ın göğsü çarpışmıştı.

Sehun hızını artırıp içine durmadan vururken Luhan tısladı, dudaklarından kaçan her ihtiyaç dolu sesi yutuyordu ve şimdi zevkten dolayı kızarmıştı. Sehun’un hareketleri kaba ve neredeyse hayvancaydı, siyah irisleri karanlıkta parlıyordu ve onu aşk ve tutkuyla yakıyordu. Luhan bileklerini Sehun’un kuyruk sokumunda birleştirerek onu kendine çekti, vuruşlar gittikçe daha çok affedilmez oluyordu.

“Daha fazla Sehun. Çok yakınım.” Luhan konuşmayı başarmıştı. “Hadi ama.”

Sehun hırladı ve bedenini mükemmel bir açıyla kıvırarak kalçalarını birkaç kez daha vurdu ve Luhan dokunulmadan boşalmaya başlamıştı. Orgazm ona yoğun bir şekilde çarptığında Sehun’un boynunu ısırmıştı, heyecan tüm bedenini kaplamıştı. Luhan tamamen yıkılmış görünüyordu, saçları farklı yönlere dağılmıştı, göz bebekleri kocaman olmuştu ama Sehun’un penisinin etrafında duvarı kasılıyordu ve bu diğerini de zirveye sürükleyerek beyaz tohumlarını Luhan’ın içine bırakmasına neden olmuştu.

Örtülerin altına girdiler ve Luhan bir kolunu korumacı bir şekilde Sehun’un etrafına sardı. Luhan konserin nasıl gittiğini, diğer üyelerin nasıl olduğunu sormak istiyordu ama çok geç olmuştu ve ikisi de çok yorgundular o yüzden konuşmayı ertesi sabah oda servisiyle çağırdığı kahvaltıdan sonra yapmaya karar verdi.

“Hey, seni seviyorum.” Sehun Luhan’ın saçlarına doğru fısıldayarak alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. “Unutma sakın.”

“Bense seni seviyorum.” Luhan gülümsedi ve Sehun’un kollarındaki yerini rahat bir pozisyona ayarladı. “Beni asla bırakma.” Uykuya yenik düşmeden önce sessizce fısıldamıştı.

“Asla.”

 

 

 

_**The END.** _

 

 


End file.
